Playing
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: Charles and Elsie discover something they both enjoy more than a good book.


_This is a gift for a dear friend of mine **Hogwarts** **Duo.** She's helped me more than she'll ever know. I hope you like HD. _

Playing

It was almost noon and she was on her way to visit him. Like she'd done so for almost every day in the past six months. She'd been retired for almost four years and had only been this happy since his retiring. She never realised how happy she could be, how young and impetuous it would make her feel. Each day that she would make the short trek to his home she found herself on the verge of skipping. Surely no one should be allowed to be this happy.

This afternoon she didn't have to leave after they had luncheon. Normally they would eat then talk of their pasts, continuing to learn more about one another. Today though she wouldn't have to leave immediately. The Bates, John, Anna and young Johnny (who despite his blonde hair was the spitting image of his father) were off to Dover for the weekend.

As soon as Anna had told her she was pregnant Elsie had decided she wanted to retire and help the younger woman. The girl had been through so much that when she told Elsie, crying the entire time, that she was finally pregnant Elsie knew she was ready to take on another role. Although she could tell he was upset about this decision he was happy that someone would be able to help the Bates. After all that had happened (she still hated thinking on that conversation, telling him, breaking a confidence, it had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done) the younger couple still needed someone and Elsie felt she was the perfect choice. She had always been protective of her charges but Anna had become more than that to her, to them.

Now she was on her way to Charles' home. His tiny cottage. He had told her time and again that it was perfect but he never saw himself standing in the place. Every time she saw him she thought of Gulliver being in Lilliput. He had three rooms to himself. It was so much smaller than the cottage she had. She felt guilty each time she thought of about it. He had a kitchen/parlour combination along with a small washroom and bedroom (laughable to call it that really) that was the size of a closet. There had been no room for his bed. He had a day bed in his parlour and had moved the chair he had in to the room.

"Mrs Hughes for over thirty years I have had just a bedroom. This is perfect." He'd declared when they went to see it. Mr Branson had been beside himself with worry that this was the only property the Crawley's had at this time. After they'd looked at it she'd gone to the estate manager to allay his and Lady Mary's concerns.

"Charles." She called out to him as she entered his small garden. He was on his knees working on his tomato plants again.

"Hello Elsie." He said making to stand.

"You finish up. I'll get lunch ready, make a pot of tea. I have my book to keep busy." She said holding up her bag.

"Thank you. I swear I will get this thing tamed."

They smiled at one another and she left him outside muttering to himself once more about the bloody things.

She made herself at home eating her lunch then leaving his, egg salad sandwiches, sitting on the table for when he was finished. Setting herself on the day bed with her book she looked around and was once again enveloped by her own happiness. The setting was so domesticated. As she looked around the cottage there were touches of Charles Carson there but her presence was unmistakable. The curtains she'd made for him, the tea towels they'd purchased together in Ripon along with a set of dishes. The most important thing had been her photograph which was on the fireplace beside his Mother's. He had asked her for one and she had disliked the result. However she'd come upon him one time to find him holding it, running his finger over the image. It had surprised her to see him so affected but he declared it to be beautiful and that was when she was certain she wanted to end her days with him. So that evening when he'd come to her cottage for dinner she'd been bold and kissed him as they sat on her sofa.

When they'd finally pulled apart he took her hand and asked if she would call him Charles and would she think on walking out with him. It had seemed such an archaic idea but as she looked at him, face flushed, even the tips of his ears pink, eyes darting back and forth he seemed such the young man that all she could do was kiss him once more in answer.

"You look comfortable my dear but I don't think you can get much reading done without opening the book." Charles said to her when he came in about a half hour later.

"Shush you. Your lunch is on the table and there's some lemonade on the counter."

He laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he went to the washroom to clean himself up. He returned minutes later in his vest with his braces down. Retirement really had taken the years off him. He looked less the stoic butler of the great Downton Abbey and more the mischievous young man of the stage she always imagined him being.

Grabbing a glass of lemonade he sat down and began eating.

"This is really good."

"You sound surprised."

"Well you've had me doing most of the cooking when we're together. I thought perhaps you were afraid to let me eat any of it."

"I'll have you know I was testing you."

"Testing me?" He said wiping his mouth as he took his last bite and turned to look at her.

"Yes to see I still wanted to keep you around."

"The things you say Elsie Hughes."

He took his empty plate and glass to the sink and wiped his hands. She enjoyed watching him like this. Many would be surprised at how capable he was being on his own. Before he retired he admitted to fearing he wouldn't be able to take care of himself. That it had been so long since he hadn't had to rely on someone else to do his cooking, washing. She had told him he was being ridiculous and she'd been right. He had taken charge of everything and turned his little _hut_ into a very comfortable home. Elsie was so proud of Charles.

Walking towards the door he removed his shoes and went where she sat. Gladly she moved over making room for him. He took the book from her and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her up against his chest. He opened the book, flipped through a few pages and began reading.

"I don't know how you do that." She said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You go to where you left off with no bookmark."

"I've never thought on it much. It's just something I've always done."

"You're a man of hidden talents Charles Carson." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now go back to reading."

"What about you? I know this is your book but it's sort of your fault I'm so engrossed in it. Never forget your books here again."

"I'm fine Charles, really I am."

They both settled back and she listened to his breathing even out as he relaxed. She'd been so worried about his retiring. What he would do with himself. She had done all she could to make it clear that although she was helping the Bates she wanted him to be a part of her life. She wanted to be a part of his life. When he wasn't spending time on his cottage or the garden he would come over and help her with young Johnny. The young boy loved spending time with _Uncle Charlie _and _Auntie Elsie_. They were now on a first name basis and walking out together. It was working out wonderfully.

"I think Anna's pregnant again." She said after a while. She had told him to read but that silence was getting to her.

"That's nice. Johnny has mentioned he'd like a brother." He moved his feet up so now he was lying against the back of the day bed.

"Getting comfortable are you?"

"Yes now move beside me." She gave him that look. "It's all right Elsie we are practically married."

"Don't you have to be practically engaged first?"

He laughed and placed a kiss to the side of her. She moved as he asked. She loved being this close to him. Loved being surrounded by him.

"I hope they have another boy too. A girl would be lovely but after all that has happened I think a boy would be better for them. Mr Bates is already so protective of Anna and Johnny. He wouldn't let a daughter out of the house."

"I wouldn't blame him." He said shifting a bit as she began drawing circles on his thigh.

"Charles if you had a daughter you'd spoil her rotten and you know it." She now laid her palm flat against his thigh. He'd lost about a stone in that last six months and she liked how it looked on him. Many days he didn't bother with his hair and it would be dry. It was longer now and greyer. She knew he wouldn't allow it to get much longer but the waviness added to his younger appearance.

"Elsie." He whispered as she dipped her hand down his thigh moving slowly up his leg.

She watched as he breathed out heavily then close his eyes as her hand came to rest against the front of his trousers. She'd never been this brazen before but curiosity was getting the better of her. Although they had shared many a heated kiss he'd always held back. While she found this incredibly sweet it was also becoming downright irritating. Regardless of any bans being read they belonged to one another in soul already. Why shouldn't they know one another in body as well?

"Do you like this?" she asked against his ear as she moved her hand to the clasp of his trousers.

"Elsie." He hissed this time, the book forgotten falling behind the daybed.

He said her name once more in a halfhearted protest as she undid the fly of his trousers. Turning towards him she pulled the trousers open to reveal the white cloth underneath. Now there was only one material barrier left between them. Again she ran her hand down the front. He moaned loudly and she took this as a sign to continue. He was hardening against her hand with each pass. It was growing hot in the small cottage and absently she unbuttoned the top buttons on her dress. He grabbed for her free hand kissing her palm then placed it with the other. She moved both hands over him now, slowly then quickly. Savouring each response these elicited. It was exciting to know she had such an effect on him.

Without warning he grabbed at her hips and moved her to sit facing him, straddling his hips. He moved against her and now she was the one moaning. He kissed her hard as she rocked against him. She tried removing her shoes in between kisses. Once they were off she bunched up dress to remove her own underclothes. As she started pushing them down her legs he pulled back making to grab her hands.

"No Elsie."

"What?" she more than confused by this but ignored it as the way her body was responding was overriding any other rational thought.

"We're not married. I won't let you lay with me until we're married."

She wanted to scream and holler at him but he'd moved his hips against her several times and she still couldn't think straight. Somehow his vest had come off and she ran her finger down his chest to the top of his open trousers. He was fully erect now and the sight did nothing to dampen her arousal.

"Can't we do other things Charlie?" she wasn't entirely sure of this but a woman of her age does hear stories.

He didn't respond but motioned for her to finish removing her clothing. Once she was done he moved so he was lying down and she was now sitting directly a top him.

"But what about yours?" she leant over him, her hair loosened and rubbing against his chest.

"They can stay on. Just move like you were doing with your hands." He looked like he was in pain and she asked him about this. "It's not painful my love, not in the way you think."

He moved his hips up pushing his trousers down some then placed his hand on her hips again.

"I'll hold your hips but you move at a pace you feel comfortable with. If I hurt you in any way you tell me."

"I love you Charles." She bent down to kiss him while he moved his hips upwards. Their bodies rubbed together and she gasped.

"Like that Elsie. Like that."

She kissed him hard again and began moving. She loved feeling his hands on her hips, the feel of him underneath, the sounds he made when she would grind a certain way against his body. Soon her entire body felt on fire and he was begging her to move faster. She didn't need much persuasion as she looked down at him to see his eyes wide open, breathing heavy, face flushed down to chest. He moved one of his hands to between her legs. Running the pad of his thumb down her folds. She called out to God this time and grind down hard on him. It didn't take long before she felt the front of his undergarment and belly wet.

"I did that." She said aloud.

"You did." He responded and this time used his fingers to part her folds to bring her to her own completion. "I love you so much Elsie."

She was spent and wanted to lie forward.

"No Elsie your dress will . . ." he started to say but she lay flush against him regardless, kissing him softly.

"Who cares about my dress?" She said sated, drawing the same circles from earlier through the small patch of chest hair he had.

"You know once we're married I may never get any reading done."

"Why would you think that?"

"I normally read in bed and if you do that each time."

"You'll never finish another book." She laughed as he held her tightly.

"I think it might just be worth it."


End file.
